The present invention relates to motor driven rotary cultivating devices having particular utility for front-end earth working. More specifically, the invention relates to the manner of supporting and interconnecting support wheels and drag bar to ensure that the wheels and drag bar move simultaneously between a working position and a transport position and to the location and orientation of the drag bar in its working position allowing it, in the preferred embodiment, to extend slightly rearward at an angle to the vertical providing a self-cleaning feature.
Pivotally mounted drag bars for use in controlling the cultivating or tilling functions of a walk-behind device are well known. Moreover, drag bars whose position is controlled by the adjustment of wheel position are also disclosed in prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 4,164,983 issued to Hoch on Aug. 21, 1979 discloses a walk-behind tiller with singularly mounted drag stake and wheels which patent is representative of the type of device here under consideration. Specifically, this Hoch patent discloses the use of a pivotable over center wheel mounting arrangement, which arrangement controls the position of the drag bar. The arrangement is adjustable for movement between two positions, an extreme forward position for establishing a transport condition and an extreme rearward position for establishing a working position. The patent also discloses the use of a bracket which constitutes the sole means for interconnecting and attaching the wheels and drag stake to the frame.